The subject matter described herein relates to a luminaire and, more specifically, to a low profile luminaire and to a luminaire design. In addition, the subject matter described herein relates to a light engine and a lighting circuit and, more specifically, to a magnetics-free light engine with high performance and a low profile design and to a modular integrated lighting circuit.
In operation, luminaires may generate heat; and due to a proximity of the luminaires to a wall or a ceiling on which the luminaires can be mounted, low profile luminaires may experience a greater rise in temperature than, for example, larger profile luminaires which can have a larger surface area and thus may be able to better dissipate heat. Therefore, in some instances, it can be difficult to use low profile luminaires in environments having, for example, a high ambient temperature. In addition, traditional brackets used for mounting luminaires may make it difficult to mount a luminaire to a wall or ceiling while also maintaining a low profile of the luminaire. These problems can increase an overall shape, dimension, or profile of the luminaire and can also increase costs and manufacturing time of the luminaire.
In addition, when light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used as a light source of the luminaire, the LEDs (or group of LEDs) require a special driver for converting an input electrical power to an electrical power that is suitable for powering the LEDs (or group of LEDs). Therefore, configuring multiple LEDs (or groups of LEDs) requires special attention to the driver needed to power each of the multiple LEDs (or groups of LEDs). As a result, configurations with multiple LED boards can be difficult to modify or scale without undertaking significant redesign, thereby increasing costs and manufacturing time. Such limitations can also make it difficult to interchange LEDs or to dynamically configure an LED luminaire for a desired application. A low profile LED light engine (e.g. an LED driver and LED circuit boards) having high performance characteristics (e.g. high temperature capability, power factor (PF), total harmonic distortion (THD), flicker, reliability, etc.) can also be desirable.